creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Portal: HELL
(Minor note: The custom pictures are not really from the game. The pictures I used Photoshop to depict what was happening.) It's been nearly 8 years since this happened, and I still own the copy. We all know of the game created by Valve Corporation, Half-Life. But if you have played the series, you have most likely played Portal or Portal 2 once or twice, you know that extremely hard puzzle like game that was released in 2007. Half-Life 2, Portal and Team Fortress 2 were released on a console game titled "The Orange Box". I used to play the game on my brother's Xbox 360, but I did get a copy on PlayStation 3. So, about 2 years later, after I had sold the game, I re-bought it pre owned at GameStop. The copy I received was in pristine condition and looked just like new. It didn't look any different from it's original design -- screw this! Let's get into the gameplay. It was all normal, levels 1-18. It started to get a little strange around level 9. The ones familiar with the game know that GlaDos, the main antagonist of the game, who talks to you throughout much of the game, tries to kill you after level 19 is completed. But, she claims she was just playing around. That played as it normally did, but when I got halfway into the level, it got a bit strange. Towards the end, I like to go into this one room where you can go through these doors, and there's even secret rooms that you can see some of the stages you have already completed, through a window. I like to take stuff out of that room and throw it through a portal that leads into the sludge that kills within an instant. So, I did that like I usually would. To be honest, it was entirely fine until I reached GlaDos at the end. She had no alterations in character, and was like she was in the end of the game. But she did do something different I tell you she tried to incinerate me AGAIN! It cut right back to that part in level 19 where she "pretends to murder you". Except, the flames went higher, and there were no white walls for a portal to be shot. I tried shooting portals but they wouldn't form, and I fell to my death. I could here GlaDos laughing faintly. I assumed this as a glitch. What the hell was that?! She was supposedly just kidding that first time. The loading bar came on screen, and when I was back in the stage I wasn't back at the boss fight. I was in a pitched black room. I still had the portal gun, and I could just shoot portals anywhere. After running around for about 2 minutes I came across an incinerator. You know, the one you toss your companion cube in. But, I just kept moving forward. I eventually was shoved into the incinerator, but I didn't just burn up in there. I fell into a portal, and it looked like the ones that come out of the weapon you're equipped with, but it was red, and inside was what should have been in the incinerator, or so I thought. I jumped in the portal and I began to fall in this tornado like path where I saw an red/orange light at the bottom. This sequence reminded me of Charlie's Nightmare from All Dogs Go To Heaven. But, I did hit the light, and I did end up in Hell. How would I describe it in this game? Well, a bunch of rusty turrets were everywhere, kinda like the "crap turrets" in Portal 2, cubes were visibly in the wall, and the environment was red and orange lit. Was there lava? I'm not even gonna answer that. What do you think? Yes! It was everywhere! Those rotting rusty turrets were in there, and so were cubes. I was just on a wooden bridge, and there was no music in the background. When I reached a dead end, I began fighting GlaDos, but she was rusted and her voice deepened slightly. I noticed a knife hanging from the top of the screen, so I shot a portal at it. The knife fell and hit one of GlaDos' wires. She then just fell off of her wires and hit the platform I was standing on. But, the impact was enough to crush it, and she sunk into the lava. I tried to head back to the entry, but the portal was gone. About 15 minutes later when I was about to shut the game off, I realized all I had to do was shoot a portal into the lava, which would make a red portal, despite that the orange portals are referred to as "Red Portals" sometimes, I think. I jumped in, and surprisingly made it back to the official level from the real Portal game. Except that there was no boss. I was just running around like a freaking idiot for like 5 minutes, until the screen cut to yellow. The game picked up from the norm, and the ending played, where GlaDos sings "Still Alive". One really weird and creepy thing was that GlaDos barely even said a thing in that fight. Yes, she did say a few things from the official boss battle, but the voice was slightly deepened. After the game went back to the selection screen, I just shut the game off, and didn't say anything about it. I took word from others that contacting Valve isn't the case. I probably just picked up a bootleg or unreleased DLC Map or something, but I do not consider this to be that scary. I actually found this version kinda interesting, since I always I would end up in Hell at the end of the game, because I flat out suck at it to be honest. Category:Video Games Category:Portal Category:Nofootage Incorporated